Captured
by Sparkling Patronus
Summary: What would have happened if Elphaba and Fiyero had been captured before they made it out of Oz at the end of the musical? COMPLETE
1. Captured

**Title: Captured**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: ElphabaxFiyero**

**Summary: What would have happened if Elphaba and Fiyero had been caught before they'd made it out of Oz at the end of the musical?**

**Well, I've decided to write yet another fanfic. I saw the play for a second time on Wednesday (which I won't go into because I already wrote a very long and spazzy author's note in a chapter of one of my other stories) and the idea for this popped into my head while I was bawling my eyes out during the finale. This one is fairly short at three chapters, and it really doesn't have a long and involved plot line. Its purpose is really just to show how Elphaba felt after being "melted" and to tie things up between Elphaba and Glinda. It's already finished, so I'll probably just post a chapter a day for three days. **

**Well anyway, not much more to say here. Here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Elphaba felt that she could finally breathe a sigh of relief. After all she had been through, and all of the pain, lies and suffering she had endured, she was finally going to escape it all. It made her even happier to have Fiyero, the only man she had ever loved, at her side. It all felt too unreal. Since when was she allowed even the slightest bit of happiness? How was it possible that their incredibly risky plan had worked? How was Fiyero beside her, made of straw but no worse for the wear, when only hours ago she had believed him dead? Elphaba kept her eyes trained on the ground as they pressed forward. She was afraid that if she thought too hard on the matter she would awake to find it was all a dream and she was still lying alone in the cold stone walls of Kiamo Ko.

It wasn't as though everything was sugar and rainbows now though. Thoughts of Glinda found their way into Elphaba's mind and she sighed sadly. Glinda believed her dead, Elphaba had seen to that. She knew there had been no other choice, but Elphaba still felt guilty to leave her best friend this way. Glinda was all alone now, Elphaba's sole supporter in a sea of cheering Ozians. Elphaba smiled bitterly. How ironic that the girl with whom she'd once shared such a mutual loathing would be the only one left standing up for her in the end.

Elphaba finally looked up as a beam of moonlight illuminated her face. They were nearing the end of the forest now. She drew her cloak closer around herself. From here on in they had to be especially careful. They were out in the open, and even though she was doing the best to keep her skin color hidden, her face was still uncovered. She drew a shaky breath, her nerves now getting the better of her. They still had a good distance to walk, and Elphaba was not even entirely sure about where they were going.

Elphaba trained her eyes on the ground again, and she did not look up again until Fiyero spoke.

"You alright Fae?" he asked gently. Elphaba looked up into his eyes to find them shining with concern.

Elphaba sighed, "I'm fine Yero. It's just, where will we go from here? Where can we possible hide without fearing that someone could discover us at any moment?"

Fiyero wrapped an arm around Elphaba, smiling sadly, "We'll figure something out Fae. We can leave Oz and start over. We'll go far away where no one's ever even heard of the 'Wicked Witch of the West'."

Elphaba said nothing, but instead looked down at her hands. She knew Fiyero was just trying to make her feel better, but the thought of leaving Oz did not lighten her mood at all. She would've thought she'd be grateful to get away from a place that had caused her such misery, but yet she could not bring herself to hate Oz. She hated the Wizard and Morrible, she hated the lies and she hated that nothing had turned out the way she'd planned.

And yet, despite all of that, she found that she still loved her homeland. She'd devoted her life to trying to help its people, and though they were horribly misinformed about her, she knew that she would jump to help them again without a moment's thought. This was the only world she'd ever known, and she'd had good times here as well. She sighed as memories of her days at Shiz University came to mind. Those days seemed so long ago now. How she wished she could turn back the clock. She tried to hold back a sob as she felt tears begin to burn behind her eyes, but she was unsuccessful. She choked out a hiccupped sob, and Fiyero stopped walking to embrace her tightly.

She buried her face into his straw chest and tried to slow her breathing to normal. She hated this show of weakness, even if it was only in front of Fiyero, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She'd been strong for so long and become so accustomed to hiding her feelings that she had all but forgotten that she had any. Now here, safe in the arms of her lover, everything she'd been feeling for months was finally released with her tears.

After a few minutes she regained her composure and turned away from Fiyero. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took another deep, shaky breath. Fiyero, seeing that Elphaba was still distressed, released her but kept one arm slung loosely around her shoulder. He was unsure of what to say now, so the two kept on in silence.

After walking for a while longer, the two passed on the outskirts of a town. Sounds of rejoicing met their ears, and Elphaba bit her bottom lip to keep from crying again. She knew what they were celebrated all too well. They were rejoicing in the face of her death. She thought ruefully of the prophecy she'd made back at Shiz, back when she was still so young and naïve, with so much hope for the future. Well, her dream had come true; there was now a celebration throughout Oz, all to do with her.

Fiyero gave Elphaba's shoulder an encouraging squeeze, knowing how she must feel right now. Even in school she'd tried to act indifferent to the taunting of the other students, but he knew that it had always affected her more deeply than she would ever admit. A round of firecrackers went off and the cheers grew louder. Elphaba's steps quickened and now Fiyero was practically jogging to catch up. She didn't stop until they were at least a good mile away from the town, and then she leaned against a tree to catch her breath, still feeling extremely distressed.

She'd known things like this would be going on tonight, but seeing one of those parties actually taking place had made the situation all the more real. She knew that she was hated and feared, but to have countries celebrating her death? What had she done to deserve such a thing? All she'd wanted to do with her life was make good.

However, she did not dwell on her own self pity for long. She should be grateful to be alive at this point, and to have Fiyero beside her. She had no reason to mope right now. All she could do was count her blessings. What had happened was in the past, and the only thing left to do was hold on to hope for the future.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Elphaba finally stood up straight once more and, disregarding the fact that the celebrations were going on, continued forward determinedly. Fiyero fell into step with Elphaba once more, still extremely concerned about her. The sooner they got away from all of this the better. Fiyero could tell by Elphaba's face that she did not want to leave Oz, so perhaps they could just move to the outskirts of a country. After all, there were parts of Oz that were good as forgotten. Perhaps they could move to the edge of the Vinkus, close to the desert. Fiyero knew the area well and hardly anyone ever went out that far.

But Fiyero could tell it wasn't just Oz Elphaba didn't want to leave behind. Fiyero wasn't sure what had gone on between Elphaba and Glinda right before Elphaba had faked her death, but it was obvious that the two women had made up. Apparently Elphaba had even left her large spellbook, the Grimmerie, with Glinda along with a request that Glinda make good in her place. Fiyero knew it was very hard for Elphaba to leave Glinda behind thinking they were dead. However he was adamant that no one know that they were alive. If even one person knew then it meant they would never be completely safe.

It was now very late into the night, and Fiyero knew Elphaba was probably feeling extremely fatigued, though she was obviously trying her best not to show it. The sounds of celebration floated on the wind once more as the pair came close to another town. Fiyero looked over to Elphaba to see how she was faring, only to find that she had frozen in place. Confused he followed her gaze toward the town, and it soon became evident what had caught Elphaba's attention.

There, hovering above the cheering crowd, was a small blond figure in an unmistakable pink bubble. Even from here Fiyero could practically see her smiling and waving to her public, filling her usual role as public figurehead. He sighed, of all of the towns they could have passed by; it had to be the one that Glinda was in at this very moment.

Elphaba felt torn as she watched her best friend. Glinda believed her dead, there was nothing that could drag the thought from her mind as she mentally repeated it over and over. If only her friend could know that Elphaba was watching her now, that she and Fiyero were both alive and well. Elphaba suddenly felt a strong urge to run straight into the town and explain everything to Glinda, but she stayed rooted in place. She was not stupid, and she knew how disastrous that would be. Tearing her eyes from the scene, she once again continued forward, grabbing Fiyero's hand and squeezing it tightly for strength and support.

Fiyero decided to try and comfort her, "I know how hard this is for you Fae, but it's better that Glinda doesn't know."

Elphaba smiled sadly, "I know Yero, but that doesn't make the urge to tell her the truth any less"

The pair walked on in silence for a bit longer, before there suddenly came a sound like a twig snapping from behind them. Elphaba stopped walking immediately and Fiyero could see her muscles tensing. She whipped around, but there was no one there. Still wary, the two began walking again, their pace a bit more hurried. For a few moments it seemed as though it had just been there imaginations, when suddenly, with a loud shout, someone tackled the pair from behind.

Elphaba was caught completely off guard as she was knocked to the ground, and she could hardly fight back as her hands were bound behind her back. Glancing to the side she saw the same thing had happened to Fiyero. She immediately recognized their captors as Gale Forcers, four of them. Undoubtedly they'd been patrolling the area to make sure no one got too out of hand with all of the excitement and celebrating that was taking place tonight. Elphaba supposed she should have expected as much. After all, things had been going far too smoothly.

The leader spoke, trying to sound menacing, but Elphaba could easily hear the quiver of fear in his voice, "So you really aren't dead then are you Witch? Move. We'll make sure you're taken care of accordingly." He prodded Elphaba in the back with the barrel of his gun, and she had no choice but to be lead forward into the city. She swallowed hard as she felt panic begin to overtake her. This did not bode well.

**And there we have the first chapter. So what do you think? I know it was relatively uneventful. The main purpose of this one was to show Elphaba and Fiyero as they tried to make their escape. The next one is probably a bit more interesting. Anyway, please leave me a review if you have the time, because that would be very much appreciated.**

**S.P.**


	2. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Ok guys, thanks so much for the awesome feedback. Your reviews are much appreciated. I hope this fic is turning out alright at this point. Not really much else to say on the subject. Here's the next chapter:**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

There was nothing Elphaba could do as she and Fiyero were led roughly into the nearby, still celebrating town. Elphaba's energy was already drained from having to fake her dead and the long distance she and Fiyero had already walked. She had no energy to cast a spell. In fact she could barely keep her legs moving at this point.

Elphaba could tell the guards were wary of her, even though she was obviously in no state to pose any sort of threat to them at all. The one holding her was keeping a vice like grip on her arm, and there were two others guards walking on either side of her. Fiyero was not nearly as heavily guarded, with only one Gale Forcer keeping him in place. Elphaba supposed a living Scarecrow wasn't as terrifying as the 'Wicked Witch of the West'.

Elphaba could see that the guards were bringing the two of them into the town they'd just passed by. Judging by the large pink bubble hanging above the crowd Elphaba could tell that Glinda was still present. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. On one hand her friend's presence probably meant that Elphaba wouldn't be ripped apart as soon as she entered the town. But Elphaba wondered if that fate would be less painful than dealing with a grief stricken Glinda, who would probably be less than thrilled to hear about the little stunt Elphaba had pulled. Elphaba was not really looking forward to seeing the reactions of the celebrating Ozians when she was led into their midst either.

All too soon they came upon the town, and she and Fiyero were forced onto an empty street. There was no one on the side roads, as everyone had most likely gone to the party at the center of the town. From here Elphaba could see and hear the festivities taking place as clearly as ever. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip to brace herself for the inevitable chaos that was most likely going to ensue in the next five minutes.

Sure enough, when the guards were led into town, the sounds of cheering and celebrating began to die down almost immediately. People who could not see what was going on felt the sudden change in the atmosphere, and they too fell silent. In a matter of moments the entire square stood motionless, several hundred faces gaping at the Gale Forcers who had led the supposedly dead Wicked Witch of the West into their midst.

However, it was not the reaction of the Ozians that Elphaba was paying attention to, but rather the reaction of the petite blond hovering above them. Glinda's face had gone pale, and it looked for a moment as though she would fall from her bubble. Her mouth was hanging open, an expression of complete and total shock written across her face. Elphaba wished now more than ever that they hadn't been caught.

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments. It seemed as though none of the Ozians knew how to react. Colorful streamers still hung in their hands, and a few last firecrackers went off overhead, but the cause for celebration was gone. The Wicked Witch of the West was indeed alive and well. After a few moments all heads swiveled to Glinda, the Ozians looking to their beloved leader to take care of the situation.

It seemed to take Glinda a few moments to collect herself, but eventually she brought the bubble down to the ground and entered the restless crowd. She stumbled forward, obviously still in the after effects of shock, but soon righted herself and tried to appear authoritative.

Summoning up her best Glinda the Good voice, she spoke to the leader of the guards, "What is going on here?"

"Your goodness, we found the Witch and her accomplice just outside the city. It is our belief that they were trying to pull off a surprise attack, possibly against you my lady," the Ozians gasped effectively here, but Glinda's expression remained unchanged as the guard continued, "We managed to apprehend them, but we were not sure what you would have us do. How should we deal with these terrorists?"

Glinda's gaze shifted to Fiyero and she studied him for a moment, recognizing him as the Scarecrow who had accompanied Dorothy on the yellow brick road. She wondered what on earth he was doing with Elphaba now. Her gaze swept to her friend, and eventually her eyes met Elphaba's as the guard finished his explanation. Elphaba could see in Glinda's eyes that the blond woman was torn. Glinda couldn't very well tell the guards to release the Wicked Witch of the West, but how was she supposed to arrest her best friend?

After a few moments of tense silence, Glinda finally spoke, "Take them to the dungeons and lock them up. You are not to lay a finger on either of them, is that understood? I will deal with them accordingly when I get there."

"Yes you goodness," the guard said obediently, bowing as he moved past her. He jerked Elphaba's arm forward, perhaps a bit roughly, and soon Elphaba and Fiyero were being led through a now rather angry crowd. Where they had been silent only moments before, now they seemed to have recovered themselves. People screamed and yelled as they walked past, and some even had the nerve to throw things at the pair. Elphaba held her head high as she passed, sparing one more glance at Glinda before the blond disappeared from sight.

"Don't you try anything funny," the guard warned, though Elphaba knew it was pretty much an empty threat. Had she been in good condition to do anything there would be nothing these idiot guards could have done to stop her.

It wasn't long before they reached the dungeons, and Elphaba shivered as she was led inside, sparing a glance at Fiyero to make sure he was alright. His eyes met hers, and he gave her an encouraging look as they were led down the cold stone steps. One of the guards opened an empty cell across the room, and the guards finally relinquished their grasp on Elphaba and Fiyero as they threw them roughly to the floor of the cell and closed the iron bars behind them.

"Glinda the good will be here to deal with you in a few minutes, so you'd best not try to escape. I've been given orders not to harm either of you, but if need be I will go back on my word," one of the guards sneered. With that, he and his partner turned around and stood in front of the cell. They were standing guard until Glinda the Good arrived.

Elphaba and Fiyero could say nothing to each other with the guards so nearby, but they scooted close to each other in their tiny prison. Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and ran his cloth fingers over it, trying to comfort her. This was not supposed to have happened. By now they were supposed to be far away from all of this, ready to begin their new carefree life together. He didn't see how the two of them were going to get out of this situation unscathed.

The two sat in tense silence for a few minutes, before finally a heavy oak door on the other side of the room swung open with a bang, causing both of the guards and Fiyero to nearly jump out of their skins. Glinda swept in, looking rather regal and out of place against the cold stone background of the dungeon. Not sparing so much as a glance to the other cells, she walked swiftly to the one where Elphaba and Fiyero were being kept.

"Your Goodness," the guard said, bowing as he stepped aside to allow Glinda to move closer to the cell.

Glinda moved to the bars and peered in, her breath catching again even though she knew what to expect this time. There, right in front of her, was her best friend Elphaba Thropp. How was it possible that Elphaba was alive? After all, Glinda had seen her melt only a short while ago. She'd spent her entire night floating from celebration to celebration, confirming the rumors that the Wicked Witch of the West was indeed dead. Yet here Elphaba was, sitting in front of her, plain as day.

Next Glinda's gaze shifted to the Scarecrow, who was sitting beside Elphaba. She still didn't know how he fit into all of this, especially since he had been at the head of the Witch hunter's who had been out to kill Elphaba. Looking down, she was shocked to find that his hand was intertwined with Elphaba's, and they seemed completely relaxed in each other's presence. That was very unlike Elphaba. Glinda knew her friend had trouble trusting people, much less people who had tried to kill her only a few hours ago. Glinda felt like she was missing something here, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Elphaba had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

Turning back to the guards, Glinda dismissed them, "Please leave, I am more than capable of dealing with the Witch on my own."

The guard looked shocked, "But your goodness, this woman is extremely dangerous. I cannot allow you-"

"That's enough. I know what I'm doing. I'm a witch too, in case you had forgotten, and I would like to deal with this situation on my own. You are dismissed, and please do not come back in here unless I call for you," Glinda said firmly, hands on her hips. The guards shrunk back, not wanting to anger their ruler, and slunk out of the dungeons with no further argument.

Glinda watched them go, and once the large oak door closed behind them Glinda moved toward the cell door and unlocked it, pulling the door open. Elphaba and Fiyero stood and exited the cell, both looking at Glinda unsurely.

Glinda was not exactly thrilled at the moment, "You had better have a hell of an explanation Elphaba."

**And that's it. Only one more chapter to go, and it'll obviously be the confrontation you guys were waiting for. Please leave me a review, because I'd really appreciate the feed back. Thanks for reading.**

**S.P.**


	3. Reunions and Goodbyes

**Thanks again for the awesome response to the last chapter! I was reather surprised by the number of reviews, and I greatly appreciate the feedback. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. As promised, this is the last chapter. I hope it turned out alright. Well, enjoy.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Elphaba look up at Glinda, not quite sure what to say. In her mind she'd been going over things she could possibly say to her friend if they ever met again. Never in a million years did she think it would ever happen so soon, or under such horrible circumstances. She wasn't quite sure where to begin, "Glinda, I know what you're thinking, but-"

"But what Elphaba? You let me believe you were dead. I was forced to watch you die and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I've been going around all night confirming the rumors of your death to crowds of cheering Ozians and all of this time you were alive and well. Do you have any idea how badly your death hurt me?" Glinda's tone was stressed, and Elphaba could tell her friend was practically on the verge of tears.

"Glinda, I wanted to tell you! Do you think I wanted it to be this way? But you couldn't know. If anyone knew about this than we would never be safe," Elphaba tried to explain.

"Oh and who is 'we' Elphaba? You let the Scarecrow, a man who attempted to _kill _you not even twenty four hours ago, in on this, and yet you couldn't tell your best friend? How can you probably trust him more than me? You hardly even know him," Glinda practically shouted, now looking rather angry.

"I know him better than you think. We both do." Elphaba said softly, and for a moment Glinda's angry expression gave way to a look of confusion.

"What are you…" Glinda trailed off. She looked at Fiyero unsurely for a moment, taking in his appearance. Now that Elphaba had mentioned it, there was something disconcertingly familiar about the Scarecrow. She thought about the way he and Elphaba seemed so at ease with one another, and the way they'd held hands only moments ago. Her gaze finally found its way to his eyes and suddenly a pang of recognition shot through her, "Oh my…Fiyero? What on earth…"

"It's a long story," said Elphaba softly, "A spell gone wrong. I was so worried he'd be killed, I didn't even know what I was reading at the time…"

"You told me Fiyero was dead," Glinda accused, eyes narrowing. She was no longer angry at Elphaba for stealing her fiancé. She'd been forced to come to terms with the fact that Fiyero had never, in fact, loved her. That was not why Glinda was seething right now, but rather it was the fact that this was another thing Elphaba had lied to her about.

"I know Glinda, but understand it was the only way. If you'd known what we were really planning you never would have let me go through with it. Besides, it would be too dangerous for you to know the truth. Not that there's really much we can do about that now," Elphaba said.

Glinda's expression softened a bit and her voice took on a gentler tone, "But Elphie, you're my best friend. I thought you were dead for less than a day and I already I felt like I was dying inside. I don't know how I could have lived with that for the rest of my life."

"You would have gotten over it Glinda. You have so many other things to worry about right now. Just think of all of the good you can do for Oz." Elphaba replied, trying to comfort her friend.

"Think of all of the good _we _can do for Oz. Elphaba now that you're here why don't you let me clear your name? Please just think about it. Then you wouldn't have to run anymore. You and Fiyero could move into the palace with me. We could rule Oz together," Glinda pleaded, trying to make her friend see reason.

But Elphaba shook her head, "No Glinda, I told you once and I'll tell you again, you cannot do that. Did you see the way the Ozians were celebrating tonight? There's no way they would listen to you if you told them the truth, and you really need to gain their trust. I'm counting on you to do everything for Oz, to do everything that I never could."

Now tears were beginning to form in Glinda's eyes and her voice broke as she spoke, "But Elphie, I've already lost you once. I can't go through that again. Understand that I can't do this by myself."

"Glinda, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are more than capable. Fiyero and I have nothing left here. We have to leave or our lives would be in danger, as would yours. You know that if I had a choice I would stay with you, but it simply cannot be." Elphaba said, moving to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But where will you go," asked Glinda, her bottom lip quivering. As angry as she had been at Elphaba only moments ago, Glinda now could not bear the thought of her friend leaving.

It was Fiyero who answered her question, "We'd have to go far away. I thought we could possibly move out to the edge of the Vinkus, near the desert." Elphaba was surprised by his answer. She'd thought he wanted to leave Oz behind for good. She smiled as she realized he had probably changed his mind for her.

"So what then? Does this mean I'll never see you two again," asked Glinda, looking helplessly back and forth between the two.

"Glinda, this is not the end. We'll see each other again someday, I promise. One day after things have died down we'll meet again," Elphaba replied quickly, enveloping her friend in a hug.

"So then…I guess this is goodbye for now?" asked Glinda, whipping the tears from her eyes as she gave Fiyero a hug as well.

Elphaba nodded, "For now Glinda, but not for good. I promise."

Glinda straightened up and tried to regain her composure, "You should hurry then. Go out the back exit, it leads to the city gates through a back road that will most certainly be deserted for now. Be careful Elphie."

"Thank you Glinda, and you be careful too. I know you'll make a wonderful leader," said Elphaba, and after one more embrace, she and Fiyero went out through the back door and disappeared into the night. Glinda stared after them for a few minutes, even once they had disappeared from sight, before she finally turned and crossed the dungeon once more. She looked back at the empty cell her friends had occupied only minutes ago one last time, before she headed back out into the night to confront the group of Ozians who were still waiting in the town square.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elphaba and Fiyero made their escape quickly, taking care to make sure that no one saw them this time. They'd been lucky enough to escape once, but if they were caught a second time there would be absolutely no hope of pulling it off again. They moved quickly, and in no time found themselves at the edge of the town once more. Before they left, Elphaba spared a last glance backwards, just in time to see a familiar figure in a pink bubble return to a waiting group of Ozians.

Fyero followed Elphaba's gaze, "You okay?"

Elphaba turned back to Fiyero and, nodding, gave him a small smile, "Better than I've been in a long time."

With that, she pulled Fiyero into a quick kiss and the two linked hands before they continued on what was most likely going to be a very long and difficult journey. Elphaba knew it was not going to be easy, but with Fiyero beside her she knew she could overcome whatever they were going to face in the future. One day they would return, she was sure of it. Though she wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting to happen when they did, she knew that was most definitely something to look forward to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving the dungeons, Glinda conjured up her pink bubble and returned swiftly to the place where she'd left the group of Ozians about a half an hour ago. The crowd had not dissipated, and they all looked up at Glinda expectantly as she approached.

Glinda moved so that she was hovering directly over them, and took a deep breath. She knew there was only once thing she could tell the Ozians that would take their minds off of the fiasco completely, "Fellow Ozians, this rather unexpected matter has now been resolved. The Wicked Witch and her accomplice were executed a short while ago, the penalty for their numerous crimes against Oz. Let the celebration continue, the Wicked Witch of the West is dead!"

A great cheer erupted from the crowd below, and almost immediately the festivities picked up where they'd left off as if nothing had happened. However, Glinda knew there had been a huge change. Before, when she'd believed Elphaba dead, she'd felt as though these celebrations were mocking her in her sorrow, and disrespecting the memory of her dead friend. Now, however; it felt as though it was the other way around. Here the Ozians were, celebrating an event that had never taken place, and Elphaba and Fiyero had by this time hopefully escaped to safety. Now that she knew the truth, the Ozians celebrations actually felt much more laughable than painful.

Taking a deep breath, Glinda once again slipped into her Glinda the Good persona, "Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time, and there will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you'll let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be…Glinda the Good." She could do this. She had to do this; for herself, for Oz, and, most importantly, for Elphaba, and the hope that someday she would see her best friend again.

The Ozians cheered for her once more, and went on with a celebration that would most likely continue until late into the night. Sparing one last look out into the horizon, Glinda whispered a few words that were lost in the din of the festivities, "Because I knew you…I have been changed for good."

**And yes, I did feel the need for that terribly cliché final line. Well, that's it. A lot of you said that you didn't think one more chapter could wrap the story up, so what did you think? I know that I probably could have made this into a longer story, but I really didn't like any of the options I had for expanding it. I really just wanted to give Elphaba and Glinda a chance to sort things out, and leave the end on a more hopeful note. Well anyway, please leave a review if you read it and tell me what you thought. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**S.P.**


End file.
